Jade Hiroshima
“She Scares the everlovin’ shite out o’ me.” '' ''-Peppermint Lieutenant Jade "Chi" Hiroshima is among the elite faction of the Rebels. Her past ties in deeply with the Blancs, and as such, she struggles with intimacy. She enjoys cooking and assisting TatiTech with building and repairing equipment. Personality <3: '''Spicy Foods, Competition, Cooking ' ' +: '''Tenacious, Protective, Perceptive ' '-: Reckless, Destructive, Vengeful Fierce and cynical by nature, Jade considers herself to be a less-than-worthy student of the General. Because of her childhood traumas and her current state as an Ex, Jade is usually seen as aloof to her subordinates. She's a tomboy and enjoys all things demolition, holding the record among the elite ranks for the quickest completion of the advanced demolition simulation. Appearance Jade is a 6'7" tall Silvanian woman. She has a lean, muscular body structure and an hourglass figure and boasts firm, muscular arms and long legs. Her hair, a medium-purple color, is cut into a bob and dyed a bright pink on the front right side. Her eyes are light brown, and her skin is a medium shade of turquoise. Being an Ex, Jade's fins are spiny in comparison to the average Silvanian. Her neck is also elongated. The Greek symbol for "chi" is tattooed behind her left shoulder, and she hides several self-inflicted scars on her thighs. '''On Duty Jade's uniform consists of a sleeveless vest, which she wears on top of a dark blue corset. She often lets her scarf hang off her shoulders. She also wears a pair of spandex/faux leather shorts and thigh-high boots. She wears a pair of mismatched gloves: one that loosely hangs around her wrist (left) and another that ends at her upper arm (right). Both have over-sized cuffs and are finger-less. She also wears a pair of steam punk goggles that have been retrofitted with the most recent technology developed by TatiTech. Casual ' Jade favors more flexible/loose-fitting pants to go with sleeveless/very short-sleeved shirts and tank tops. She pulls her hair back into two pigtails and usually wears either combat boots or ballet flats. She can work it in heels, but she tends to avoid them as much as possible. Combat 'Equipment: 'Extendable Baton (2), Heavy Rifle, Claymore (Special) '''Items: '''Health Serum, "Iron Skin" Serum, Rolled Gunpowder, (White) Herbal Serum, Explosive Bullet Coating, Incendiary Grenade (5), Remove Sticky Bomb (3), Smoke Bomb (2), Throwing Knife (10), Cherry Bomb (10), Water Tablet (10) During a skirmish, Jade takes a leading offensive role against the opposing side. Wielding a heavy rifle, Jade deals and takes massive damage, which impedes her speed and forces her to think on her feet. If she's looking to get up close and personal with an enemy, she'll use her batons instead. To make up for her lack of speed, Jade utilizes her cherry bombs to create a distraction when she's feeling sneaky. Considering her M.O., however, this rarely occurs, and the cherry bombs are instead used to startle an enemy, which has a chance of breaking their concentration. Her expertise in demolitions allows her to set a variety of destructive traps. Her favorite method is creating lines of rolled gunpowder and equipping them with explosive coating. If she wants to set them off, she would either use one of her incendiary grenades or set them off with her own fire. However, in using her own Essence, she risks taking damage. ''"Lieutenant Chi causes several casualties on just about every assault mission. As such, I've advised her squad to maintain a safe distance, especially if she declares a 'fire in the hole'." — Peppermint Relationships * '''Sister of Leslie Naginata (previously Leslie Hiroshima) * Friend of Terry Livingston, Gale Shurinai, Varrick Warren (Solar Eclipse) * Adopted daughter of Luke Hirigani. Bio Jade was born in the slums of Downtown Auron to an Auronian father and a Silvanian mother. Both parents had their drawbacks, the worst of all being that they usually neglected her. Her father, a construction worker, worked more often than not; and her mother, a money-hungry businesswoman, didn't really care about her after she grew out of infancy. When her younger sister was born, Jade struggled to give her what their parents did not: love and care. They took a great interest in the beauty of the natural world after their father took them on vacation in Jagaia to celebrate his promotion. Their dad taught them how to hunt and fish, helping them to bond with him. Jade took a special interest in the equipment they used. Of course, this made her father proud, and he swiftly realized that he needed to spend more time with his daughters. Jade's mother grew envious of the affection her husband showed their daughters. During the trip, she met a Jagaian tycoon, with whom she had a secret affair. As per his suggestion, she sold Jade and Leslie into slavery while her husband was working a long shift. The tycoon arranged for the death of the girls' father, instructing his hitmen to make his death look like an accident. These actions led to grave consequences, as Jade and Leslie's father returned as a Noble Guardian and abducted the slaves with his crew. From there, Jade and Leslie were raised as Blanc Guardians after their father corrupted them. When they became of consenting age, the two were trained to be Incubus's handmaidens. During their first Nesting operation, Jade recognizes her mother. Her rage and thirst for vengeance grew so overwhelming that the Hive Mind's influence on her grew weak enough for her to stray from her objective and wildly attack her. After the Nest became active, the Hunters arrived and saves her. She was later treated and recruited into the Rebel forces. Mindscape/Dreamscape Mindscape A clearing in a eucalyptus woodland setting. Some of the amenities she created in her mindscape include a large cascading fountain, a futon, and a large umbrella. The weather here is usually clear with a slightly chilly breeze. Trivia * Jade's design was originally based on an avatar created in a social entertainment chatting program. * Jade is actually the first Silvanian I designed. — Olive * Jade's appearance was inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Category:Characters